bloody roar:truth revealed
by ZOMG ima robot xD
Summary: my first BR fic...oO its soooo gonna be flamed! R&R! btw OOC
1. Intro

Bloody roar:the truth revealed

rating:PG-13 (M) for sexual themes,coarse language,nudity,violence and use of alcohol and drugs...viewer discretion is advised :P

summary:yugo has been keeping a secret from his wife alice and it is about to be revealed...on top of that kenji has his own problems to discuss with his girlfriend ,emotions all rattled up and alot of swearing.my first fic,flames are gonna be used to heat up my steak and everyone must know that 'cause im mighty hungry.

NOTE:they are all OOC I know im sorry but I just cant stand their attitude

Disclaimer:hell no I dont own BR if I did I wouldnt be writing this

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:flashback:

_"alice theres something I needed to tell you for such a long time..." yugo ohgami told his wife alice ohgami who was doing the dishes then she stopped and turned around to face her husband. "what is it?" "well...finish the dishes and come in the room ok?" yugo walked up to her and pecked her on the lips and went to the room leaving alice wondering what he wanted to say. after she did the dishes she went to their room where yugo was waiting on the bed with a guilty look on his face. "sit down ally.." he said in a low tone but it was hearable.. she did what she was told and sat down beside the wolf zoanthrope. "what did you want to tell me?" "alice I...I have...I have a confession to make" he finally blurted out,she leaned on his shoulder and placed her hand on his thigh. "...tell me" "...im afraid..." "theres nothing to be afraid about" she dug her face in his chest and listened to his heart beating. "what if...I told you that i've been seeing someone?" "I would be rather disappointed and confused...why? is it some woman?" "no" Alice moved away and faced yugo with horror in her eyes,hoping thats not what he's becoming "then...is it...a...man?" "...yes" Alice gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, she couldnt believe it could yugo...be gay?_

_:end of flashback:_

After his confession to his wife. Alice asked for a divorce and quickly left yugo because she had nothing to do with him. especially if a mans gay he has absolutely no interests whats so ever with women only with men (obviously) Yugo spent most of his days with his new boyfriend Josh and his little brother Kenji (out of the three kenjis the straight one) they usually go to bars and get drunk and do some stupid things well...except for kenji that is,he quit drinking for 6 months and never drank yet,when yugo isnt around Josh tries to get kenji in bed. Kenjis life has been hard on him since alice left yugo and yugo turning gay,the only people he feels comfortable when their around is:Shina,Uriko,Long,Gado,Jenny,Alice,Mitsuko and Shenlong. No one knew where Xion was nowadays he just disappeared and same as Uranus. Busuzima is in jail for the next 10 years due to cloning and raping a little boy and being involved with the ZLF Tylon too maybe? (argh its something to say) but he hired a new crazy lunatic scientist just like him before he was thrown behind bars and now the new guy is forming a new corperation called "BETA" which has far more worse cloning and brainwashing than Tylon and the ZLF combined. Prof. Lucas Dobson (bear with me people...I come up with stupid names) was known for rape,robbery and mostly...assassination. The police were looking for him for 2 years and still never found him yet. Lucas is a expert at disguising which makes him hard to find in public. His family was murdered when he was 8 years old and his one and only older brother died from some kind of poisoning which left him alone. He didnt know where to go and he met an old man named Bakuryu, a ninja with a high capability of assassination that he wanted so he can get revenge on the men who murdered his family. He learned extreme Ninjutsu for 10 years and he finally decided to leave his master to find the murderers. He found them 2 weeks after he left Bakuryu and assassinated them both in 2 minutes,then his intentions turned elsewhere, he wanted to kill some more. The more he killed the more blood he lusts for. Until he lost control over his body he killed alot of innocent people. After he finally gained sanity he heard of a scientist named busuzima on the newspaper who was a expert at cloning,once he became interested he went off to find busuzima and become a scientist with the ability to clone and make a weapon that will carry on his duty as an assassin and kill for his own satisfactory. "project:Riot" he said to himself.

**A/N:well howitzers that for a chapter? I know its short and it sucks but im getting kinda tired and I want to get going on the second chapter (if ill ever get good lil reviews)again...review if you want this to keep on going**


	2. What to do?

Bloody Roar:Truth Revealed

Chapter 2

Disclaimer:frick..I dont own the BR cast or anything let alone my mind xD

been busy lately...animating,drawing,_being bored,_stuff like that...

WARNING:OOCness run away while you can...btw some things will NOT make sense!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's too much for me..I can't stand it"

"it's what he chose...you have to accept it"

"..."

"well? any questions?"

"not really...thanks for understanding"

_understanding? yeah right more like just telling me what they all say..exact same thing they all tell me "accept it" so I guess I have to accept it and move on...but what if that stupid bastard of a boyfriend yugo has tries to bed me again? maybe I should stay with uriko for a bit, just to calm me down..._

Kenji just sat there on the couch with the moonlight rays reflecting off his face and hair trying to light the way of the dark trail he was walking in. He always thought Uriko would succeed in helping him but not this time. It feels like hes scarred even more, ever since josh moved in and did these disrespectful things to him. Almost like _Rape_ to be exact, how many times did kenji have to put up with this? ohhh about 12 times a week. His older brother's lover and his disgracful actions he did towards kenji it almost drove kenji himself insane. '_I'll just try to sleep this off...even though it won't help' _the ninja thought to himself before laying down on the couch. It was official..Kenji IS going to do something about this...

_next day_

"huh, So you decided to stay here eh?'

Kenji knew the voice in a split second, he immediately jumped off the couch and glared at the man.

"what the hell do you want with me now? isnt TRYING to rape me enough?"

"well Yugo is on vacation which means IM in charged at the house...and what do you mean by 'TRYING to rape me' hm?"

"you know too damn well what I mean josh...and who makes you think IM going to that place with YOU?"

"calm down im not going to do anything to you...besides nobody is here, Mitsuko went to work so did Alice, Uriko is at her friends so pretty much your stuck with me"

_oh hell no..._

"im not going anywhere with you..you completely lost my trust, fuck off before im forced to break your neck"

josh just laughed, _what the hell is he laughing about?..._

"fine have it your way rat..." the black haired man insisted and in a quick moment he charged Kenji right up against the wall.

"get the hell away from me!"

"who the fuck is going to stop me? nobodys here so I can do whatever I want with you"

"grr...im warning you to get away"

the older man slid his hand up the ninjas shirt and whisper in his ear '_why wont you cooperate?' _with a slight seductive laugh as he brushed his index finger on one of kenjis nipples, Kenji tried to push Josh away but he was in a difficult spot to even move.

"g-get away...n-now"

"let me have my way with you and ill stop pestering you" with that he took kenjis shirt off and his cold hand went down towards the waistband of his jeans.

_oh god..let me have strength to get him away..._

"don't try to break free, I got you where I want you to be..."

"im warning you right now to let me go and get the fuck away from me"

"what are you gonna do? your'e cornered, I got you..if you dont let me have my way im afraid I might have to do this again"

Kenji growled as he put his hand in Kenjis pants and started to stroke his manhood.

"whats the matter? dont like it like this?" he smirked and put Kenji down on the couch.

"damn it..." the ninja struggled to get out of the mans grip before he ventured further..josh curled his free hand into a fist and struck kenji right in the face, drawing a bit of blood.

"dont fuck with me kenji"

Kenji was helpless this time..he couldn't move at all or he will be knocked out before he even knew what hit him..it struck him like a bucket of ice cold water in the face,thats when he knew exactly what to do..

cliffy xD! omg my lack of writing sigh ill try to be longer and quicker...soooo yeah...


End file.
